Failed Star, a second chance
by Silvercrystal.ct
Summary: Begins at the end of SM Stars. Instead of Usagi saving the day and purifying Sailor Galaxia she gets mortally wounded and calls on the remainder of her power and that of Pluto's Time staff to go back in time but something goes wrong UsagixMamoru
1. Chapter 1 Failing stars

Konnichiwa

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own any other characters from other series/manga that may make appearances from time to time.

The Original Characters "Reaf (Chris, Darksilver, or Dark)" and "Seea (Crystal, Silvercrystal, or Silver)" are my own creation.

What were getting into: a look into the plot

This is will be an Alternate Reality and Time Travel fic. Also the time line (years) once the main story gets under way will take place starting from late summer/early fall 2006 for two reasons; one is because although I grew up in the late 80s and early 90s I don't feel like remembering what the world was like back when the original SM happened. Two is a secret for later.

I welcome constructive criticism but flamers shouldn't even bother, review if you wish.

I am writing this as it comes to me and the first chapter while short seems to be fitting for what will be coming up.

Chapter 1

Failing Stars

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

"The only thing left to do is surrender your shine and disappear" roared Sailor Galaxia as she rammed her black sword trough Sailor Moon's heart "Now give me your star seed"

Sailor Moon Tsukino Usagi's only reaction was to stare down at the blade in her chest the only thing she felt was numb both her lifetime flashed before her eyes and in the half second it took her mind gave a lurch and her right hand rose instantly to catch Galaxia's left which was going for her star seed.

Galaxia was momentarily stunned by Moon's action but recovered quickly and attempted to overpower the dieing senshi but her hand was stuck in an unyielding grasp, she then noticed Moon's head raise with closed eyes... its when those eyes opened that Galaxia realized there was a problem, although the right cross to the face may have been the true moment.

Moon reached up and removed the intruding sword from her body 'I'm dieing... I need more time, that's it TIME' "Galaxia... I am not strong enough to save you my power comes from my heart and right now I am too full of hatred... and my time draws short..." she said between gasps and coughing up blood

"So you are surrendering?" Galaxia almost sneered while holding her already black and blue face

a smirk that had no business existing suddenly light up Moon's face as a staff resembling a giant key materialized in her left hand "Chronos Father of time, In the name of Serenity daughter of the moon goddess Selene, please head my call I need more TIME!" she said as she raised the late guardian of time's staff over her head and focused all her power on it.

The light being cast by the power Moon was releasing was so intense neither Galaxia nor the three Star lights saw as both the Ginzuishō upon Moon's chest and the amethyst atop the Time Key Staff cracked and destroyed everything...

Cliffy~~~~~~~

Provided I don't get dragged into doing some construction around my parents place I'll try to have chapter 2 out between Thursday and Saturday. I'd say its maybe a quarter done and already triple the words of this.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening What the

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own any other characters from other series/manga that may make appearances from time to time.

The Original Characters "Reaf (Chris, Darksilver, or Dark)" and "Seea (Crystal, Silvercrystal, or Silver)" are my own creation.

"Normal speech"

** what ever** ~ an Event

"_Italic speech" ~ _used for other languages

**Bold **~ Spells, Magic, or techniques

Awakening ... What the ****

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRUNCH* A arm began to retract the hand that had just smashed the offending noise as its more then half asleep owner rolled to face away from the clock to go back to sleep when suddenly three things clicked in the sleep filled mind. 'One since when can I break an alarm clock with my bare hand, Two why didn't that hurt, and three why the hell is their a stranger in my bed? ... ... !' Eyes flying open the person leans back and falls out of bed making enough noise to slightly wake the other "It's too early to be up Reaf come back to bed" an angelic voice said but that voice brought up memories the other had made and retrieved the night before.

_***Memory Flash***_

"Ah Reaf's reincarnation it is good you could join us... or should I call you Chris?" a man said, from across the large round table, to the man named Chris who just found himself in some strange room when he had previously been watching TV

As Chris looked at the man memories came rushing into his head Reaf's memories and personality to be exact "Zeus, it is a pleasure to be here again though we will need time to settle our memories and merge. Selene, Chronos, Eos, Helios, Hades, and everyone else I assume there is a pressing reason I've been reawakened." Reaf stated

"Yes I assume you have your memories of the Silver millennium?" Selene asked

Reaf's only response was to nod as he continued to sort out the memories of his rather short life as a human

"During the fall I locked away the spirits of those killed that day to be reincarnated at a later time... Chronos your probably better at explaining this" Selene finished with a sigh

"Very well, in a alternate reality those that that Selene saved reincarnated in the late nineteen eighty's, some time and I can only guess at the cause but at some point in the ninety's Selene's daughter Serenity was close to death in a battle and used both her Ginzuishō and the Time Key staff of Sailor Pluto, who is a pupil of mine even in this reality again my thanks Hades, and some how what ever she was trying to do destroyed that reality and time line but dropped her into this one along with her realities staff and Ginzuishō though the Time Key will take some time to repair it's self and for some reason it has bonded to her." Chronos said in a rather monotone voice

"What of the Serenity of this world? One thing I know about AR is two beings who are the same can not exist in the same space... or was it space time... by the flying ham of Odin I hate AR theory" Reaf responded

"That's actually not a problem this worlds Serenity fell to SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) at two months of age and we can only assume it was a dark powers work as her spirit was destroyed" Hades stated and while his face remained even all present could tell that it still shook him to his core

"And with out her spirit she could not be reincarnated again... then while that is distressing news this other Serenitys arrival is most fortunate if there is to be trouble upon earth... but what of the other planetary princesses or Gaia's prince and his guardian generals?" for all that was spoken Reaf had a million questions he needed to ask to catch up to what the others knew... 'No not know they only know bits and peaces... while we may exist in all realities if a time line was to be destroyed those memories disappear, even Chronos, exist in the now the past is past and the future even he dare not cross that threshold though he can see it he won't go to it, but for her to end up here something must have gone wrong when she was attempting to breach time and probably destroyed her solar system thus resulting in the gods having no memories from how ever far back she actually destroyed'

"Currently only the Princess of Venus has any memories of her past life, she has awakened her powers slightly and has already begun defending earth from the reawakening Dark Kingdom as for the others they are all alive but currently standard mort..." Zeus said before being cut off by Reaf's next statement

"Ok tell me exactly what you know of the events that happened before that world ended... I have done the math I realize you have been sitting on this for about ten years"

"All right Reaf I realize we shouldn't have tried to beat around the bush with you..." Selene said "damned dragon" Hades muttered

for the next fifteen hours Reaf listened to the story of the former world of Serenity who was still out cold on a stone slab in a far corner of the hall the gods were meeting in. (the story he heard is most of the first trough forth arc, the gods did not have their memories of what happened during the Stars arc or when they traveled to Crystal Tokyo)

"And that's all we know, we know there are gaps but for the life of us we can't understand why" Selene finished

"I think the reason you can't remember is because she actually erased part of her own time line... right after they helped Queen Nehellenia your memories of that reality blank..." Reaf stated as he got up to stretch 'this human frame sucks' he thought as he stifled a yon 'I will need time to utilize all of my dragonic side'

"What do you suggest? If she did that there whats to stop her from doing it here?" asked Zeus

Reaf stopped beside the sleeping Serenity "I'm about to find out" he quickly cast a glance at the slowly repairing Diamond(?) atop the Time staff and noted that it had moons and stars adorning it then with his left hand pried open one of her eyes and entered her mind.

"This place is a mess" Reaf said out loud as he walked the labyrinth of this Serenity's mind "Although its about like mine at the moment..." he said as he continued to look around before a hay-maker from around a corner put him on the ground

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" a feminine voice demanded

"Names Reaf, and damn Serenity I didn't know you could hit that hard"

the mental representation of Serenity in her own mind was stunned by the comment before the name rang a bell "Ree-a-ph as in The Flaming Darksilver Dragon and Milky-way galaxy god of death Reaf?"

"One and the same, although I'm a little more human now... and less flaming"

"I'm so sorry... I..." she began to stutter and stumble over words and apologies as she helped him back to his feet

"It's all right. I'm not mad nor am I here to take you life... some very strange things have happened that have caused the gods that were watching over my reincarnation to call in my help, to that effect I need to see all your memories after you became Sailor Moon"

Serenity simply nodded "This way please, I will lead you to that part of Usagi's mind, and maybe you can help me straighten some of this out..."

*another thirty hours of memories sifted through and Reaf finally had all the peaces*

'Ok that explained a lot' Reaf though to him self as he stared at the past and present representations of Usagi/Serenity after seeing Usagi's life "First things first, Usagi you need to come to terms with your past and absorb it as part of your being from there... we can move onto reality..."

"Um... how do I do that?" Usagi asked

Serenity shook her head and grabbed the mental representation of her reincarnation in a hug and disappeared as did her mind-scape leaving Reaf standing in the middle of a blank black emptiness for what he figured worked out to a minuet, as light began to return he noticed the mind-scape this time resembled the palace grounds and castle of the Silver Millennium at night with a breath taking view of earth in the sky

"Reaf, I am ready to know what happened after I blacked out during my battle. Did I succeed in going back in time?" Serenity asked as she appeared before the waiting Reaf in her Princess regalia

"No you didn't succeed in turning back time, in truth it is now August fifth two thousand and six, while this is pure guess work it seems your attempt destroyed both the time-line and the reality you are from. We do know that other then the time at which you and the other were reborn everything else in this time line is the same..." Reaf explained but the way he looked away at the end told the now merged Serenity that there was more

"What aren't you saying?"

"The you that should exist in this reality died and was destroyed shortly after rebirth... so in a way we are lucky you showed up, your Ginzuishō and the Time staff of Sailor Pluto came with you... tell me what was the gem atop the staff when your Pluto had it?"

"A purple amethyst why?"

"And did it have stars or moons upon it?"

"No, why whats the problem?"

"Then it is as the other say... that staff is no longer Sailor Pluto's it is yours... it has moons stars and the amethyst was replaced by a diamond although the gem is currently split down the middle which would prevent it from doing time travel, close your eyes and call upon your scepter"

"I don't think I can transform in my mind" Serenity responded

"In your mind you have all your powers available to you in the waking world regardless of form, just think of your scepter in your hand and it should appear like this" Reaf reassured her as he closed his eyes and an elegantly carved scepter appeared in his hands; it had four spikes resembling a dragons claw surrounding a opal the platinum claw abruptly turned into a black metal, foreign to Serenity's knowledge, the black shaft was studded with many different types of gems and the base was tipped with a reddish black fang "This is my primary magic weapon the Dead Fang Spear Staff" he stated as it suddenly grew to a five foot staff/spear but no sooner had it changed then the entire thing was gone

"Ok I'll try" Serenity said as she held out her left hand and closed her eyes picturing the scepter in her thoughts "Moon Scepter" and with those words she felt the scepter materialize in her hand, as she grasped the scepter she opened her eyes, what she saw almost caused her to drop the weapon "It can't be" in her hands was a scepter version of the Time key staff with the modifications that Reaf had said "let us return to the other matter, you said I do not exist in this time line and that we'd be in our twenty's... but if the realities are the same then how did they survive the battles?"

"The realities are basically the same but this one the time-line for the rebirth was about ten years later... the Dark Kingdom is just beginning to awaken and thus far only Sailor V is awakened"

"So what is to happen with me?"

"Well... that is dependent on you, While the others can not directly interfere in the mortal world you can be dropped in, and with your psychokinetic powers that you should be able to access after your merger you can pull a Chibiusa on you family... or you can be Sailor Moon all the time... either way you do get your wish of time to set things right as you not the klutz any more."

"Yes your right this time I can do things right"

"The only thing that will kind of suck is you will be the same age as Uranus and Neptune rather then the rest of the scouts but at least you can take some of the same classes as Mamoru"

"What are you talking about he should be at least twenty" Serenity fumed that Reaf would joke about such a thing

"No he is actually sixteen in this world, still a high-school student" Reaf stated then quickly covered his ears... even though he knew the psychic backlash was going to hurt

"... ... ... ... SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screeched loudly enough to crack ear drums after Reaf's words sunk in

"You do realize that only his memories are there it may take a while to make the same bond you had with your Mamoru"

"Shush you'll kill my good mood, maybe dealing with some classes would be ok if it got me more time with Mamo-chan"

"Yes Reaf leave the poor dear alone and of course we are going to go to Tokyo and help her" an new female voice chastised Reaf, a voice he hadn't heard in too long but struck like ice in his fiery veins

both Reaf and Serenity turned to face the new comer and Reaf froze after one word rolled off his tongue "Seea" and what seemed like an eternity but was less then a second Reaf came back to his senses

"Yes Reaf you have reawakened and so to have I, and what a worthy reason it was too, luckily for both of you I happen to have a key to a government ID office with my reincarnation."

"We should probably take this outside Serenity's head the other gods will want to know some of this" Reaf stated the look he gave Seea promised a long talk afterwords

***Memory Flash End*** (you may need to reread the opening part with Chris again after all that.. sorry)

"Gods Seea you scared me half to death, twenty years I've been waking up alone and you suddenly appear in my bed before I have the chance to fully sync with my own memories" Reaf chastised

"Less talk more snuggle time" came Seea's sleep filled voice

"No there are things to do, doppelgangers to make and identifications to forge" Reaf stated in a no nonsense tone as he began to retrieve some clothing from his closet "Besides Serenity,,, uh Usagi will be meeting us in fifteen minuets"

"Fine, no nookie for you later" Seea said while hiding her grin behind her hand

"Once a millennium weather I need it or not" Reaf responded in a monotone putting on a black shirt and jeans he had grabbed and exited the room

"That is just low, although I guess that was about the last time" Seea mumbled while grabbing and donning her white tank top and matching jean shorts.

"Bacon and Eggs?" Reaf called from his kitchen

"Yeah and I need to send off a doppelganger" she said upon entering the living room just off the kitchen "_Whence one doth stand let one more arise, copy of mind, body of dust, Dragon miscellaneous spell thirty three level fifteen __**Doppelganger**__" _with a sudden guts of wind a exact copy of Seea suddenly appeared then bowed

"Mistress Seea I understand my orders, from your memories, I am to carry on your mortal life as Crystal, I must leave now or I shall surely be late and unable to have your I D ready in time_" _with that the Seea's doppelganger shimmered once and was gone

"Even after all this time you must vocalize that weak spell? I'm Reaf's doppelganger and even I can do it with out vocalizing it to level twenty" Reaf's doppelganger stated as it peaked its head into the room Seea was in

"Chris get going before she destroys you, I don't want to make another one so soon, and you know the boss will be worse if your late" Reaf shouted from the kitchen

"Sure Sire I'm gone, good luck with the estrogen attack your about to be stuck with in japan" doppelganger Chris called back as it too shimmered and disappeared

**Knock Knock**

"Reaf, That is why I vocalize it, I don't have to put up with them being rebellious" Seea said as she went to get the door "_Ah Usagi-chan come in_"

"_Thank you Seea-san, you should know I do know enough English I could converse in it."_ Usagi said as she took off a pair of blue sandals

"_True as that may be we are going to have to get used to speaking Japanese... although Reaf and I could also switch to Dragonic or your other native tongue Lunarian and throw all the earthlings for a loop" _Seea chuckled while heading for the kitchen and motioning for Usagi to follow

"_That wouldn't be nice... by the way last night Reaf never said how he was going to work out our civilian lives once we get Azabujūban?" _Usagi asked as she followed Seea and took a bar-stool when they reached the kitchen "_it would suck to get there and be stuck in my senshi form with no place to live_"

"_Seea and I discussed that last night before bed, she works in a government office and can forge us the documentation we need, she also has a friend in Minato who works for the government in just the office we need, so by the time breakfast is done her doppelganger will have it all done and we'll just need to get our pictures taken and catch a flight... by the way nice cheongsam dark blue and white crescent moons an elegant touch"_ _Reaf said as he placed three plates with bacon eggs and toast on the kitchen counter that doubled as a table __"We also decided to age ourselves to our later thirties so we can pretend to be your foster parents who took you in when you were seven. We'll open up a small shrine the kami of that shrine will be Seea and myself for simplicity sake, and a little tweak in time that I got approved already has it built for us. You will get a choice of attending school or spending most of your time as Sailor moon... One thing I do suggest is that you save the__Shitennō as they were the guardian's of Endymion and would be a great help later on_"

"_I'll try to save them but what of your lives here? Don't you have living families_?" Usagi asked before taking a bite of the eggs, quickly followed you the rest of the first egg

"T_he doppelgangers we sent out earlier will take care of that for us._" Seea responded before biting into a piece of toast

"_I take it the adoption idea was to give you legal guardian status for me? That way we can take that flight and any other legal things that a sixteen year old would need a legal adult and identification for... I'll skip the school idea, Serenity actually got an education, as it will give me more time to work on saving the world_" Usagi managed to hold off devouring the amazing food long enough to say, the rest of the meal was finished in silence

"_Reaf-san may I ask where you learned to cook better then Mako-chan_" Usagi asked after Reaf took and began to wash her empty plate

"_Would you believe me if I said I developed it between watching my dad and grandfather in this life, and a hell of a lot of trial and error... truthfully it got a little better after last night with those thousands of years of experience added_" Reaf said with a smile as he had finished with the plates and began the frying pan "_Seea how much longer do you think it will take?"_

"_We can all take an hour nap before we go get the ID, they will take that long to run trough." _Seea responded as she curled up on a recliner and instantly was asleep as only a cat or dragon could

"_Is that natural? And more to the point is she serous about the nap? mother and the other gods kept me up all night" _Usagi said in a semi hopeful yet extremely tired voice

"_Yes that is natural, most dragons to be able to sleep on demand, and if you are tired feel free to have a nap, theirs recliners a sofa or a bed you can use if you want._" Reaf said as he dried and put the pan away "_I'm going to grab a power nap as well... up until last night my sleep has been lacking the last two weeks do to the deteriorating health and subsequent death of my Aunt, a pity I did not receive my memories a month ago or I would have used my magic and saved my family the pain_" and with that he took the other recliner and promptly passed out

_'_I guess I should join them' Usagi though to herself as she laid down on the sofa and fell asleep

*******Authors Note*******

I'm working on the 3rd chapter, I don't have a release date yet

This chapter is dedicated in loving memory to my Aunty and Godmother

Betty-ann Cherniwchan; Jan 1943 – Aug 2009

"Go on ahead, wait for us with our other loved ones in paradise, we will be along soon"

No condolences please.

Some definitions are below

Azabujūban: the district in Minato ward of Tokyo that Usagi is from in the story/manga and auctually exists

Cheongsam: a body-hugging one piece Chinese dress

Ginzuishō: the Silver Crystal or Imperium Silver Crystal for those of you used to the English version

Time staff: I was looking it up the other day and I was wrong twice it's actually called the Garnet Staff which would mean the gem was a Garnet but I am not going to change it now.

Shitennou (四天王, _Shitennō_, Four Heavenly Kings) Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite are sub-leaders of the Dark Kingdom, working directly under Queen Beryl. For the record I will be useing the live action versons of them as part of their base (therefore they were the guardians of Endymion)


	3. AN: Still working on it

Not a Chapter sorry,

I'm in the process of a ton of stuff, and my muse has been takeing an extended vacation.

I won't make a promise for when a new chapter will come out only to make a lier our of my self.

That being said I am going to touch up a few errors/plot holes and rerelease chapters 1 and 2 when 3 is ready

I hope to have it done before the end of the year.


End file.
